


Harry is just so...Harry.

by DangerRollins



Category: Hionn??
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Trapped in a car with Harry on a long late night drive, Fionn is incredibly nervous because well...Harry is Harry.





	Harry is just so...Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write something for them since the first time I saw them doing Dunkirk promo together! If you don't ship it I understand but please DON'T read. I've also posted this on tumblr and I'll be posting it on wattpad soon as well, so if you see it again on a different platform please don't be alaramed! XX

Harry sighed and pushed his head up against the car window, his eyes fluttering closed every few seconds and then bouncing open again as he fought his sleep. He tapped on his leg every now and then and made sure to push his hair back every few seconds as well, just to keep his consciousness. Fionn, in the drivers seat, chuckles quietly as he notices Harry's struggle. The older man was quite obviously frustrated, ready to just give up and drift off, but he was also determined to stay awake and keep his buddy company while he drove because that's what he'd promised to do.  "It's alright, Mate, really. You can go on to sleep if you want. We'll be at the hotel in an hour. I can wake you up when we get there." Fionn offered. He was tired as well and willing to do anything to get some sleep himself, and he figured there was no reason for both of them to be right miserable. Harry wasn't thinking the same. "Fionn, I promised I'd stay up with you and that's what I'm going to do. If you can't sleep then neither can I." He nearly whined. 

Fionn shrugged a shoulder lazily and tried his best to focus on the road ahead of him, but it was difficult because a certain co-star of his just wouldn't leave his mind. He tried not to glance over at Harry so much, but it was difficult because every time he did he saw the older man looking absolutely adorable with a crease in his brow and a pout on his lips and now his arms were crossed which made him look like a moody teenager even more. Harry always got like this when his sleep was delayed and it was the cutest thing ever in Fionn's opinion.

"You keep starin' at me you just might end up Hittin' a road sign." Harry mumbled tiredly. "Is there something on my face?" He questioned, sounding partially amused. Fionn grinned. "Only beauty." He answered smoothly. His eyes widened and his cheeks flustered as he thought about what he'd just said. Harry, used to the cheeky banter between the two, chuckled and smacked his lips together before repositioning himself in his seat. "Must be seeing your own reflection." He shot back. Fionn gulped and pushed his fingers deeper into the leather of the steering wheel, unsure of what to say now. Harry was just so...Harry all the time. Always knew what to say and just when to say it. Never skipped a beat and never late with a sarcastic or cheeky comment. Always honest and always smooth and always confident and always...Harry. Fionn on the other hand...Well he had his moments. Sometimes he could be witty and flirty and brave...and then it was gone. Just like that. And he was always left with an awkward silence, like the one they were in the middle of now. He cleared his throat and blindly reached towards the radio to turn on the music, poking at button after button trying to get the damn thing to come on but he just couldn't, not without looking at it and he couldn't do that. He'd be able so see Harry's face out of the corner of his eye if he looked towards the radio and he just couldn't do that. It felt like he'd spent hours fumbling and probably getting the radio all out of wack before suddenly his hand felt warm and heavy. His breath hitched and he glanced over at Harry quickly before turning to stare at the road again. Harry didn't let go of his finger tips as he started speaking in his usual light tone. "You're always so nervous." He observed. "Around me I mean. Why is that?" Well he knew very well why but he had to hear the younger boy say it. "I...Well...I just-" Fionn didn't even attempt to make up an excuse. He was a terrible liar especially when put under pressure. "You're Harry." He simply stated. That could mean a lot of things right? It could mean 'You're Harry.' As in you're Harry Styles. Famous guy in a band, known for making girls and guys alike swoon. Or it could mean 'You're Harry.' As in you're Harry Styles, my co-star who I have to spend a lot of time with and I need you to like me so it's not awkward on set. Or it could mean 'You're Harry.' As in you're Harry. A 23 year old man from Cheshire. A man with beautiful emerald eyes and incredibly pink lips and soft, silky hair. A guy with a horribly amazing sense of fashion who loves to tell shit jokes and be as cheeky as possible at all times. A guy so polite to everyone and anyone he happens to come across. A guy who is just so...Amazing.

"Would you like to grab coffee with me tomorrow morning?" Harry asked suddenly. Fionn raised his brows and looked over at Harry again. "We do every morning." He said slowly. Harry grinned. "This coffees gonna be special." He declared. "We're gonna dress up and meet each other at a mutually agreed upon place and we're going to make small talk while we drink it, trying not to let the coffee stains on our teeth show. And if we happen to grab a muffin to go with our drinks, we'll try not to drop any crumbs on our nice clothes or pack our mouths too full, no matter how hungry we may be." Fionn's brain felt like it was being fried. He tried so hard to stay focused on the road, and he tried even harder to focus on Harry's words but it was just so difficult because all he could think about was how warm his fingers still felt and how great it felt to have Harry's slender fingers playing with his own and sliding between them every now and then. "Sounds like a date." He chuckled nervously. "That's exactly what it is." Harry said, sounding quite smug. "If that's what you want it to be, I mean." He quickly added. Now all the confidence he'd had before suddenly wanted to ooze out of him. "I just mean that's what I'd like. But if you don't want to-"

"Welcome to the dark side, my nervous friend." Fionn smirked. "This is the first time you've been anything less than an overly smug, perfectly confident bastard." 

"Shut up." Harry muttered before he let out a quiet giggle. "If you'd give me an answer...That'd really be great." 

"I'll never turn down coffee." Fionn grinned.


End file.
